


War Territories: Felt and Endured

by Zophia_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Mpreg, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: La guerre a de nouveau éclatée. Après la mort de Sirius, Harry décide de prendre sa vie en main et confronte Dumbledore, une nouvelle compréhension fleurit entre les deux. Voldemort quant à lui est de plus en plus conscient du danger qu'Harry représente et a une idée : un héritier. Une arme longue durée et malléable ! Une nouvelle guerre, de nouveaux enjeux.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir mes petits loups !  
Cela fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté, toutefois cela ne m'a pas empêché de travailler sur mes projets de fanfic. Je vous présente donc ce soir le premier chapitre d'une fic dont j'ai l'idée depuis des années. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusifs de J.K. Rowling.

****

###  **Chapitre 1**

La lune était absente du ciel nocturne ce soir-là, l’air était glacial malgré que ce soit en plein milieu de l’été. Une silhouette apparut soudainement dans un pop discret aux abords de la discrète ville de Little Hangleton dans le sud du Northumberland. Encapé de pied en tête, toute de noir vêtu, elle marcha d’un pas soutenu dans le village, passa sans prêté attention au pub à ragot du coin « Le bar du pendu » bien bruyant à cette heure et se dirigea d’un pas confiant vers la grande masure un peu délabré des Jedusor. Elle passa le portail de fer forgé couvert de lierre, grimpa les marches branlantes du porche et passa la massive porte en chêne rongé par les termites.

Une fois dans le Hall, la silhouette retira sa cagoule dévoilant de longs cheveux blond presque argent, de froids yeux gris et un air fier, presque arrogant. Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers l’escalier délabré, un rictus légèrement dégouté sur les lèvres fit une apparition furtive à la vue qui s’étendait devant lui à l’état de la demeure du terrifiant mage noir de Grande-Bretagne. Il fit violence à son sens de l’auto-préservation et monta les marches prudemment jusqu’à l’étage où l’attendait son Seigneur et Maître. Cher Merlin, il maudissait la petite raclure qu’était Queudver pour L’avoir ramené d’il ne savait où. Il s’arrêta un instant devant la porte et rectifia sa tenue, chassant le peu de poussière de sa cape et redressant quelques plis. Rassemblant tout le foutu courage Gryffondorien qui lui faisait défaut, terrifié de ce que lui voulait le maître et qui ne requérait uniquement que sa présence. C’était toujours mauvais signe lorsqu’un mangemort était convoqué seul, la punition pour quoi qu’il ait pu faire était toujours synonyme de Saint Mangouste pendant plusieurs semaine (pour les plus chanceux) ou mois (dans le pire des cas).

Avec toute la bravoure qu’il n’avait pas il frappa deux fois fermement à la porte et attendit l’ordre de son maître pour rentrer. La voix froide et puissante s’éleva de l’autre côté de la porte, l’autorisant à enter. Ce qu’il fit immédiatement pour ne pas contrarier celui-ci et s’octroyer une punition en prime. Il avança jusqu’à son maître qui était installé dans un fauteuil à haut dossier vert forêt, son serpent reposant en parti sur le dossier et sur les épaules de son maître. Une fois devant Lui il s’agenouilla et baissa la tête.

— Bonsoir Maître, vous avez fait mendé ma présence ?

— Bonsoir Lucius, répondit le Lord d’une voix sifflante, en effet j’ai une mission d’un aspect plutôt personnel pour toi. Lève-toi.

Lucius suivi l’instruction et tourna son regard vers son Seigneur sans toutefois rencontrer ses yeux qui avait toujours le don de le mettre mal à l’aise. Une couleur tel que la sienne était toujours perturbante surtout quand on en connaissait la cause. Lucius se demandait quel pouvait être cette mission, la délivrance des consignes était un peu plus singulière. Il commença à paniquer intérieurement lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le Lord l’avait conduit dans sa chambre personnelle. La pièce tout aussi glaciale que son propriétaire ne possédait aucun tapis chaleureux sur le sol en pierre brut, aucunes tapisseries ne recouvraient les murs similaires au sol, même la majestueuse cheminée à droite de l’entrée était éteinte. Le strict minimum d’ameublement était présent, deux fauteuil devant la cheminé, un bureau et une chaise devant la double porte fenêtre situé en face de la porte d’entrée, un grand lit à baldaquin sans rideau à l’opposé de la cheminée et une bibliothèque qui couvrait les murs entre le lit et les double porte-fenêtre. Tout à sa discrète inspection des lieux, Lucius n’en oublia toutefois pas la présence imposante de son Seigneur et suivait du coin de l’œil ses moindres faits et gestes. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’était dirigé vers son bureau et en avait sorti un petit coffret en bois couverte de rune. Il fit signe à Lucius de s’installé dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et le rejoignît avec le coffret. Tous les deux installés, un silence pesant pour Lucius plana quelque instant avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le rompe.

— Mon cher Lucius, tu es bien conscient que ces dernières années la réussite de tes missions a été plutôt chimérique et bien que tu sois sévèrement puni à chaque fois, les résultats ne s’améliorent pas. 

Lucius ne dit rien, bien conscient qu’aucune réponse n’était demandée néanmoins une peur viscérale pris lentement possession de son être, de léger tremblement se présentèrent dans ses mains qu’il serra l’une contre l’autre sur ses genoux. Une sueur froide remonta le long de son dos et le fit imperceptiblement frissonner. La suite de la conversation le remplissait d’un sentiment de plus en plus pressant de fuite, son instinct lui disait qu’il ne devait pas rester, qu’il devait fuir, prendre sa famille et ne jamais revenir. Cette pensée le prit légèrement de court étant donné qu’il ne considérait certainement pas Narcissa comme son épouse. Elle avait été une amie autrefois mais sa fidélité aveugle au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait couté son fils unique. Elle l’avait soigneusement éloigné de lui le plus possible durant son enfance et maintenant il s’était fait embrigader dans les rangs des Mangemorts avec une fierté titanesque déplaisant Lucius au plus haut point. Non, Lucius n’avait plus de famille que sur le papier, il serait surement d’autant plus facile de s’enfuir, non ? La voix de son Maître le sorti de son marasme intérieur, il prêta de nouveau oreille à ce qu’il lui disait avant de se figé d’horreur.

— C’est pour cela que tu vas m’aider avec mon dernier projet, mon cher Lucius. Au moins tu devrais pouvoir y arriver. Ce n’est pas bien compliquer. J’ai décidé d’avoir un héritier. 

Lucius était tétanisé, un héritier, Lui… Que les Dieux les protègent tous… Lucius ne savait plus quoi penser, ils seraient tous morts même si ça ne serait certainement pas avant un petit moment, après tout un bébé ça met du temps à grandir… Mais qu’allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire contre ça ? Quand une pensée affolante lui traversa l’esprit, il releva la tête, croisant le regarde de son Maître et s’adressa à lui le plus respectueusement possible au vue de ses paroles :

— C’est une grande nouvelle Mon Seigneur ! Puis-je savoir en quoi exactement je peux vous être utile, Maître ? 

Le sourire carnassier et cruel du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réassura en rien Lucius. Il ne répondit pas non plus à la question de Lucius et ouvrit la boîte qui reposait sur ses genoux. Une fois ouverte elle fut tourné dans sa direction afin que Lucius puisse en voir le contenue. Lucius posa donc son regard sur trois fioles, chacune avait un liquide différent à l’intérieur. La première et la plus à gauche était d’un rouge profond. N’use-t-elle été aussi liquide que de l’eau, Lucius aurait parié que c’était du sang. Mais il remarqua ensuite l’éclat bronze à la lumière du feu. La seconde et celle du milieu était d’un blanc nacré aussi opaque que la première n’était translucide. Et la dernière était d’un vert brillant à la consistance aqueuse et poreuse. 

La seule du lot qui ne disait rien à Lucius de vue était la seconde. Il ne reconnaissait pas la potion contenu dans cette fiole. Mais au vue des autres – une potion de luxure et une de fertilité – il avait peur de ce qu’elle pouvait bien contenir.

— Je vois que tu as reconnu les potions de luxure et de fertilité. Mais tu ne sembles pas savoir à quoi est destinée la blanche.

— En effet, Maître, je ne reconnais pas cette potion.

— Et bien, ce n’est pas nécessaire. Tu vas en découvrir les effets par toi-même. Après tout, il n’y a rien de tel que tester pour apprendre.

Voldemort prit délicatement la fiole et la tendit à Lucius. Ce dernier était grandement tenté de ne pas la prendre mais au vue du regard menaçant – plus qu’habituellement – du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n’avait pas grand choix. Il prit alors la fiole en verre, le flacon était tout aussi froid que sa peau. Lucius était terrifié de ce qu’allait lui faire cette potion. Il se doutait maintenant – et surtout à la vue des deux autres potions – qu’il allait devenir, d’une façon ou d’une autre, le porteur de l’héritier de Voldemort. 

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrit, vaincu. C’est la main tremblante qu’il déboucha la fiole. Il prit une profonde inspiration, porta la potion jusque sa bouche, ferma les yeux de nouveau et avala cul-sec la potion. Celle-ci, étonnement, n’avait pas un goût particulièrement répugnant. Bien que l’arrière-goût métallique du sang et une certaine âpreté qui s’attardait sur la langue n’était pas franchement plaisant. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, curieux de savoir ce que la potion était censé faire et si elle n’avait pas fonctionné. Lucius ne sentait aucun changement en lui pour le moment. Il regarda alors curieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait un sourire vicieux et attendait patiemment que la potion ne prenne effet.

Quelques minutes d’un silence de mort plus tard et Lucius commençait sérieusement à se demander si la potion fonctionnait. Voldemort n’avait pas l’air plus inquiet que ça, juste patient et amusé. Puis soudainement, une douleur fulgurante le pris au ventre. Ses entrailles le brûlaient. La douleur était insoutenable, il se plia en deux essayant d’atténuer son agonie.

Il entendit vaguement Voldemort ricané et lui parler mais il était bien trop concentrer sur sa respiration et la douleur qui lui parcourait le ventre, le bas des reins et le bas-ventre pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. La douleur s’intensifia encore et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lui échapper. Il tomba du fauteuil, atterrissant à genoux sur le sol dur et froid. Toujours courbé de douleur, il sentit une faible caresse dans ses cheveux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’était rapproché de lui et il pouvait maintenant discerner ses paroles.

— Là, là, Lucius, c’est bientôt fini. Tu pourras bientôt remplir ta mission. Mon héritier sera tout aussi puissant que moi, et bien plus parfait que tous mes mangemorts. Une arme parfaite pour la domination du monde. Le visage des Ténèbres même.

Voldemort repassa une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux de Lucius. La douleur commençait doucement à refluer, son corps se détendit lentement au fur et à mesure que le supplice s’atténuait.

— Bien, tu vois. Ce n’était pas si difficile. Maintenant, il faut laisser tes nouveaux organes se reposer un peu avant de les mettre à contribution. Il est conseillé d’attendre une bonne demi-heure. Je te propose donc d’aller prendre un bain en attendant. Après tout, vaut mieux être propre et détendu pour ce genre de chose n’est-ce pas mon cher ?

Voldemort continuait de lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu’il parlait. Lucius était bien trop concentrer à détendre ses muscles courbaturer pour en être dégouter, il ne doutait pas qu’il en aurait largement le temps plus tard. Ne voyant aucune réaction du blond, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se renfrogna mais ne commenta pas. Il se redressa et d’un léger mouvement de main fit flotter Lucius dans les airs puis le dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. 

Une fois dedans, Lucius eut le temps de remarquer que la baignoire était à ras du sol et qu’elle ressemblait plus à une petite piscine d’intérieure qu’à une baignoire. Un courant d’air froid lui fit prendre conscience qu’il était nu. En relevant la tête, il s’aperçut que Voldemort l’était tout autant. Sa grande figure élancée aurait sans doute été attirante s’il n’avait pas cette répugnante apparence de serpent. Sans mentionner l’absence de nez humain et de cheveux. Lucius faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur en pensant furtivement à ce qui l’attendait.

Il fut délicatement déposer dans l’eau et la chaleur qui l’entoura détendit ses muscles courbaturés. Un clapotis lui apprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’avait rejoint. Il n’osait pas bouger de peur d’attirer son attention et d’accélérer ce qui s’en suivrait. Il ne voulait pas recevoir si tôt les foudres de la colère de son maître. Il resta donc aussi silencieux que possible et se détendit autant qu’il put. Profitant de cet instant de répit.

— Approche Lucius.

Le blond sursauta légèrement au bruit soudain. Il se redressa et regarda l’homme à l’allure serpentine qui lui faisait face de l’autre côté du bassin. Voyant l’impatience qui commençait à monter dans le regard de Voldemort, il se hâta de le rejoindre, encore un peu tremblant il remercia silencieusement d’être dans l’eau. Il ne savait pas s’il aurait tenu sur ses jambes autrement.

— Bien, tu es si obéissant aujourd’hui Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. La caresse d’un maître pour son chien. Lucius en frissonna de dégoût.

— Lave-moi.

Le blond préféra ne pas attendre, il redoutait ce qu’il adviendrait de lui s’il ne se conformait pas rapidement à ses ordre. Il avait beau être le futur réceptacle de l’héritier des Ténèbres, il n’était pas irremplaçable. Il s’attela donc à la tâche, essayant autant qu’il pouvait de penser à autre chose et de réprimer ses frissons.

— Suffit. Lave-toi, je t’attendrais dans la chambre. Ne prends pas ton temps. Je n’ai pas que ça à faire.

Voldemort sortit de l’eau, se sécha d’un mouvement de main, sa robe vint l’envelopper de suite après et il sortit de la salle de bain. Lucius se retrouva seul, tremblant et effrayé. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer quand il sortira de là. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir s’en sortir cette fois. Peut-être que s’il arrivait à rentrer en contact avec Sévérus… Le blond avait toujours soupçonné le maître des potions de n’être fidèle qu’à lui-même. Il arriverait peut-être à le convaincre de l’escorter auprès de Dumbledore. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu’il survive aux prochaines heures.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour mes petits loups,  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Z.

La première chose dont Lucius fut conscient en se réveillant était la douleur qui le parcourait. Pas une seule partie de son corps n’était pas envahi par la douleur. Il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable mais le moindre mouvement était empreint d’une douleur quasi insoutenable. Il renonça donc à se déplacer, espérant que la douleur s’estompe.

Par la suite, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer pour qu’il soit dans un tel état. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour observer son environnement, déjà conscient qu’il était allongé sur un lit relativement confortable. Le peu de lumière lui permit de découvrir la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait sans pour autant agresser ses yeux. Un mouvement au bout du lit attira son attention. Voldemort était en train d’enfiler sa robe. Les événements des dernières heures lui revint alors. 

Il ne put empêcher l’unique larme qui s’échappa. Constatant en prime qu’il était encore nu à la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il essaya de se faire aussi petit que possible en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos se propageant tout le long de sa colonne vertébral le figea sur place. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur de passer ses lèvres douloureuse. Le bruit attira l’attention de Voldemort.

— Je constate que tu es enfin réveillé. Je dois m’avouer déçu de ta performance Lucius. Même pour l’acte de chair tu ne vaux pas grand-chose. Heureusement nous ne devrions pas à avoir à le refaire. La potion de fertilité devrait avoir pris soin de te faire tomber enceint dès la première fois. Je ferais venir Sévérus demain pour qu’il puisse constater la création de mon héritier. En attendant, va te laver quand tu pourras te lever.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Lucius enroula ses bras autour de son ventre d’un geste protecteur. Des larmes de désespoir s’écoulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Comment allait-il pouvoir s’en sortir ? Il était hors de question qu’il reste ici et que son bébé, sa désormais seul famille, soit élever par un psychopathe. Il allait devoir penser, planifier et certainement trouver un allié, il n’allait pas pouvoir s’échapper seul. Peut-être que Sévérus pourrait l’aider. Après tout l’allégeance du maître des potions avait toujours été douteuse parmi les mangemorts, même si le maître avait autant confiance en lui qu’il en était capable.

En attendant, il devait reprendre des forces et se laver. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. Il rabattit le drap sur lui pour couvrir son corps nu et ferma les yeux, espérant avoir un sommeil réparateur et sans cauchemars. 

* * * *

La prochaine fois qu’il se réveilla, Lucius fut agressé par la lumière venant de la fenêtre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, plus de douze heure avait dû s’écouler depuis la dernière fois qu’il était conscient. Il essaya de bouger, doucement pour ne pas réveiller trop brutalement ses muscles courbaturés et autres douleurs pouvant s’attarder. Il se redressa lentement en position assise. Et voyant qu’il pouvait bouger sans trop de problème, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se détendit sous une douche bien chaude.

Fraîchement lavé et habillé d’une robe de sorcier noir que lui avait apporté un elfe de maison, il se dirigea vers le salon où l’elfe lui avait rapporté qu’un repas l’y attendait. Il mangea sans grand appétit, mais conscient de la vie qui allait grandir en lui il s’avait qu’il devait rester en bonne santé. 

Il alla ensuite s’installer dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et s’enlisa dans ses pensées. Il espérait pouvoir trouver refuge auprès de l’Ordre du Phénix, après tout Dumbledore était connu pour donner une seconde chance aux gens. Il se doutait que les autres allaient être plus difficiles à convaincre de sa bonne foi mais il espérait qu’avec l’appui de Dumbledore et Sévérus tout se passerait relativement calmement. Il soupira, de toute façon pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’attendre et espérer pour le mieux.

Il passa le reste de la journée assit près de la fenêtre à observer l’extérieur, l’esprit perdu dans diverses pensées. Parfois, il imaginait à quoi pourrait bien ressembler son bébé. Aurait-il ses yeux ? Ses cheveux ? La peau écailleuse de Voldemort ? Grands Dieux, il espérait vraiment qu’il ait les gènes humains de son père… Dégoûté par le tournant de ses propres pensées, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il se contenta de regarder les titres peu sûr qu’il ait le droit d’y toucher sans l’accord du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C’était, après tout, sa bibliothèque personnelle. Sans grande surprise tous les livres portaient sur la magie noire, deux étagères étaient dédiés à la magie rituelle, et deux autres aux traditions sorcières et l’Ancienne Magie. Lucius aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir lire ces derniers. Avec les réformes du Ministère de la Magie pour intégrer plus facilement les nées de moldus, beaucoup de leur traditions avaient été interdite et l’Ancienne Magie s’était perdu. Seuls les plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier se rappelaient de ce qu’était la magie avant la guerre contre Grindelwald, mais même avant ça les lois étaient déjà devenues restrictive sur les rituels des solstices et équinoxes. 

Lucius s’était engagé auprès de Voldemort parce qu’il croyait pouvoir rétablir ce que le monde sorcier aurait toujours dû être avec ses propres croyances, sa magie hérité du temps de Merlin et Morgane. Comme il s’était trompé, Voldemort n’était qu’un psychopathe en quête de pouvoir et d’immortalité voulant dominer le monde. Beaucoup des premiers mangemorts s’étaient engagés en espérant les mêmes choses ; beaucoup n’avaient pas survécu à la première guerre mais il en restait quelques-uns qui restaient principalement pour protéger leurs enfants et petits-enfants.

Il soupira de nouveau et repartit s’installer sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait à présent, Lucius se douta qu’il aurait bientôt la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Sévérus. Il redoutait un peu cette entrevue, il s’avait qu’il y avait de forte chance pour qu’il porte l’héritier de Voldemort. Après tout la potion de fertilité avait toujours eu un taux quasi parfait de réussite. Elle était souvent conseillée aux couples qui avaient du mal à concevoir, lui-même et Narcissa s’en était servi pour assurer la continuité de la lignée des Malfoy pendant leur nuit de noce. Depuis ils avaient toujours fait chambre à part.

Le bruit d’une porte qui claque le fit sursauter. Lorsqu’il se tourna, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sévérus s’avancer vers lui.

— Sévérus, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, déclara Voldemort d’un ton assertif.

— Bien sûr maître, entonna le maître des potions d’un ton neutre et monotone.

Il s’avança vers lui et lui intima de rester le plus immobile possible. Il expliqua ensuite que le sort devait détecter la fusion des deux noyaux pour ne former qu’une cellule à l’ADN unique, mélange des deux donneurs. Une lumière verte doit apparaitre autour de lui si il y a bien eu fécondation de l’ovule et une rouge si ce n’est pas le cas. Sévérus lança donc le sort et pendant les quelques instants que le sort mit à fonctionner, Lucius retint son souffle. Ne sachant vraiment pas quelle option il préférait. Parce qu’il se doutait que s’il n’était pas enceint il allait devoir subir de nouveau les assauts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans le cas contraire il serait exempter de ce supplice mais il aurait aussi la certitude de porter l’héritier d’un psychopathe.

Bien trop vite la lumière blanche du sort l’entourant vira au vert et le verdict fut sans appel : il était enceint du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Il prit alors d’autant plus conscience qu’il devait fuir. Mettre son bébé en sécurité. Il releva la tête et regarda Sévérus, celui-ci l’observait déjà. Jugeant la moindre de ses réactions. Il aperçut certainement quelque chose dans son regard puisque l’instant suivant il lui fit un signe presque imperceptible de la tête. 

— Parfait ! s’exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu vois Lucius, tu es enfin utile. Sévérus, tu viendras vérifier que tout se passe bien dans deux semaines. En attendant, prépare les potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour le bien-être de mon héritier. Moppy ! 

Une elfe de maison apparut à la seconde, s’inclinant le plus bas possible tremblante. 

— Maître a appelé Moppy. Que peut faire Moppy pour Maître ?

— Tu apporteras les potions de Sévérus à Lucius et veillera à ce que Lucius les prennent. Tu feras aussi en sorte qu’il prenne soin de lui. Il porte mon futur héritier. S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit tu en seras responsable.

— Bien maître. Moppy fera comme maître dit.

— Hors de ma vue maintenant ! Sévérus, tu peux disposer.

— Bien maître.

Le maître des potions s’inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Lucius et sortit de la pièce. Il avait des potions à préparer. Lucius se retrouvait donc de nouveau seul avec Voldemort. Celui-ci s’approcha de lui et doucement passa une main arachnéenne dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

— Tu sais Lucius, je suis sincèrement curieux de savoir à qui mon héritier ressemblera. Ce qui est sûr c’est que ce sera un grand Prince des Ténèbres. Quelqu’un de confiance pour régner à mes côtés. Nous dominerons le monde, ensemble. Et toi, toi, Lucius, le noble pur-sang, porteur du Prince des Ténèbres, ta vie aura eu un but, enfin.

Lucius pouvait voir clairement le futur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres destinait à son bébé. Un avenir terrible, emplit de carnages, de meurtres, de sang, de haine et de terreur. Il ne voulait pas ça pour son bébé, il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur qu’avec Draco. Seulement, cette fois le résultat n’en sera que pire et lier à l’avenir du monde sorcier. Un si lourd fardeau déjà déposé sur des épaules pas encore formées.  
Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir rallier Sévérus à ses côtés ainsi que pouvoir être en sécurité auprès de l’Ordre.

* * * *

— Entre Sévérus.

Sévérus souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Les nouvelles qu’il avait à rapporter n’étaient pas bonne et il redoutait déjà de voir le sempiternel et agaçant pétillement quitter les yeux du vieil homme. Albus allait certainement s’accabler de tous les maux pour ce qui se passait. Les regrets de n’avoir pu guider et aider un de ses chers élèves, de voir ce qu’il était advenu d’un élève qui, avec un peu d’amour et d’aide, aurait pu devenir l’un des piliers de leur société, le rongeait depuis des années maintenant. 

Albus Dumbledore posa son éternel regard bleu pétillant sur la haute stature de son maître des potions, rencontrant son regard inquiet. De suite, il sut que quelque chose de grave c’était produit pendant la réunion que Sévérus avait eu avec Tom. Silencieusement, il lui fit signe de prendre un siège puis lui offrit un bonbon au citron qui fut immédiatement décliné.

— Bonsoir Directeur.

— Bonsoir mon garçon. Alors dit-moi, comment s’est passé ta réunion avec Tom ? Tu n’as pas eu à passer voir Poppy, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non, Albus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres requérait seulement mes compétences de Maître des Potions et de Magicomage. 

— De Magicomage ? Vraiment ? En quoi avait-il besoin d’un Magicomage ?

— Lucius est enceint.

— Voilà qui est inattendu. À ma connaissance il était toujours marié à Narcissa.

— Il l’est toujours.

— Je vois. Comment se porte donc Lucius ? L’autre père doit être heureux de la nouvelle je présume ?

— Lucius semblait assez désespérer d’attirer mon attention, mais physiquement semblait relativement bien malgré quelques contusions. Quant à l’autre père, j’ose dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’eusse prévu et semblait satisfait que Lucius ait remplit sa tâche.

Dumbledore soupira profondément, sentant le poids des années pesées plus lourdement que d’habitude sur ses épaules. Il avait redouté d’entendre que Tom soit l’autre père. L’avenir de cette enfant n’allait pas être bon s’il restait entre les mains de son père. Il avait beau vouloir voir le bon en chacun, il savait que Tom avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui une personne pouvant être sauvée. Il était incapable d’aimer maintenant qu’il avait séparé son âme en autant de morceau. Mais il y avait une lueur d’espoir. Lucius semblait conscient que son enfant ne serait jamais en sécurité auprès de Voldemort.

— Hum, il est curieux que Tom ait décidé d’avoir un héritier alors qu’il a toujours recherché l’immortalité. Faire un enfant reviendrait à penser, pour lui, qu’il puisse un jour mourir et ait quelque chose à léguer.

— Je ne saurais quoi vous dire directeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours une façon de penser assez particulière. Surtout depuis son retour. Il est de plus en plus paranoïaque, laisse peu de son propre Cercle Intérieure au courant de ses plans. Il ne serait guère étonnant qu’il ait décidé de produire un héritier dans le simple but d’avoir une arme tout aussi puissante que lui, plus jeune et surtout malléable. Quelqu’un qu’il puisse former à penser comme lui, pour lui et qui lui soit toujours fidèle.

— Voilà un point de vue bien négatif mon garçon. Malheureusement, j’ai bien peur qu’il soit fort possible que Tom ait pensé ainsi. Cela dit, Lucius semble avoir recherché ton aide. 

— En effet. Il semble conscient du danger que le Seigneur des Ténèbres représente pour son enfant. Je dois le voir dans deux semaines, j’en saurais plus à ce moment-là. En attendant, j’ai des potions prénatales à lui fournir.

— Très bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne nuit mon garçon.

— Bonne nuit Albus.

Dumbledore observa son maître des potions sortir de son bureau dans son habituel envolée de cape, ce qui le fit sourire. Sévérus ne changerait jamais sur ce point. Il repensa ensuite à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Voldemort voulait un héritier. Le dit héritier était en chemin et le porteur n’était autre que Lucius Malfoy. Albus soupira, les choses devaient de plus en plus compliquer à mesure que le conflit continuait. Même avec le répit qu’ils avaient eu, Dumbledore ne connaissait que depuis quelques années la raison de la survie de Tom. Depuis, il se démenait pour trouver tous les horcruxes et avec l’aide d’Harry depuis la fin du dernier mandat, ils avançaient plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible.

Il allait devoir prendre des mesures pour assurer la sécurité de Lucius ici. Il n’allait bien entendu pas être agressé ou attaqué de visu. Mais la rancune et le manque de confiance fragrant dont feraient preuve les membres de l’Ordre allaient ajouter des tensions dont ils n’avaient pas besoin à l’heure actuelle. En plus de Sévérus, Albus allait avoir besoin d’un allié. Un dont personne ne pourrait douter de l’allégeance à la Lumière et à leur cause. Un allié dont le point de vue était important pour la plupart. Il eut un petit sourire quand il eut à l’esprit la personne idéale. Cela allait demander un peu de persuasion mais s’il y arrivait Lucius serait en sécurité et protégé.

— Il sera parfait pour ça, n’est-ce pas Fumseck ?

Le dit phénix produisit un radieux trémolo en accord avec la décision du directeur.

— Bien, je le verrai demain. Autant commencer le plus tôt possible avec lui. Il a toujours eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir et accorder une seconde chance. Un jeune homme têtu au cœur là où il faut.

Albus se leva, caressa le poitrail de son phénix avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se faisait tard et demain allait encore être une journée bien chargée. Autant prendre un peu de repos quand il en avait encore l’occasion.

* * * *

Harry prit sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione était déjà attablé. Le rouquin semblait déjà être à sa deuxième assiette, tandis qu’Hermione piochait de temps en temps dans la sienne entre deux pages du livre qu’elle lisait. 

— Bonjour.

Hermione leva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée et lui fit un large sourire en le voyant, retournant vivement son bonjour. La salutation du roux fut quant à elle assourdit par la nourriture qui emplissait sa bouche. La routine d’un tel matin le soulageait toujours, il aimait à penser que certaines choses étaient immuable malgré les rebondissements dans lesquels sa vie semblait nager. Il se servit et mangea tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Leur 7ème année à Poudlard commencerait dans une semaine, après la mort de Sirius l’Ordre du Phénix s’était réuni quelque temps au Terrier chez les Weasley, mais le manque de place décida rapidement Dumbledore à tenir les réunions à Poudlard. Les membres et leurs enfants s’étaient installés pendant les vacances dans l’ancien château et pendant l’année scolaire les réunions avaient lieu tard le soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry et Dumbledore étaient parvenus à un accord pendant sa 6ème année et maintenant le Trio était pleinement intégré à l’ordre malgré les reproches et la désapprobation flagrante de Molly Weasley. Elle l’avait d’ailleurs ignoré pendant deux mois avant de se rendre compte que son attitude n’allait en rien changer l’avis de ses enfants, d’Harry ou de Dumbledore. Elle s’était résigné mais les traitaient toujours comment des enfants, la plupart du temps leur avis n’étaient pas ceux d’un adulte et ils devraient laisser les grandes personnes parlés pendant les réunions. Dire qu’aucun d’eux ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ses remarques serait un euphémisme, même son mari avait tendance à la faire taire plus tôt que plus tard ces derniers temps. 

L’été touchait bientôt à sa fin et l’entrainement d’Harry devrait être re-planifier. Il devrait s’accorder avec l’emploi du temps de ses différents tuteurs, son propre emploi du temps et celui de Dumbledore. Cela allait être compliqué mais ses leçons portaient leur fruit. Harry avait bien changé, deux étés sans les Dursley, des repas équilibrés et réguliers, du sport et il était métamorphosé. Mme Pomfresh lui avait aussi prescrit des potions pour combler ses carences que le professeur Rogue avait lui-même brassé. Une autre chose qui avait d’ailleurs changé était sa relation avec le professeur de potion. Celui-ci après avoir vu la liste de potion qu’il devait prendre avait demandé des explications à Harry puis avait été furieux contre Dumbledore pour l’avoir « laisser pourrir avec cette ignoble hypocrite et jalouse de Tuney ». Harry était donc en terme plus « amical » avec le sévère professeur. Sévérus s’était en quelque sorte adouci avec lui et avec accepter de lui parler un peu plus de sa mère. Harry arrivait à peine à y croire mais il était heureux d’en apprendre plus sur celle qui l’avait protégé au prix de sa vie. Rogue et lui développait doucement une relation amicale et cela le ravissait. Il était heureux de créer des liens avec quelqu’un qui le rattachait uniquement à sa mère. Il lui restait Rémus pour remplir ce rôle du côté de son père et son parrain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas tout de suite Hermione l’appeler.

— Harry !

— Excuse-moi Hermione, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

Hermione soupira, exaspéré par le comportement tête en l’air de son meilleur ami.

— Tu as reçu une note de Dumbledore, et la Gazette du Sorcier vient d’arriver. Tu devrais la lire.

Harry s’aperçu qu’en effet Hedwige était arrivé avec le journal et une note portant son nom avec l’écriture reconnaissable entre mille de Dumbledore était appuyé contre son verre. Il retira d’abord le journal accroché à la patte d’Hedwige, lui donna deux ou trois morceaux de bacon qu’elle engloutit avant de s’envoler surement pour rejoindre la volière et dormir. Il posa le journal à côté de son assiette et prit la note, l’ouvrit et la lu.

Harry,  
Pourrais-tu passer à mon bureau après ton repas. Sévérus a été appelé hier soir et j’aimerai discuter de ce qu’il en est ressorti avec toi.  
Albus.  
Ps : J’ai découvert les Milky Way ce week-end, les moldus ont des sucreries vraiment intéressantes ! 

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire au post-scriptum de Dumbledore, le vieil homme ne changerait jamais. Il se demandait par contre ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer avec Voldemort pour que le directeur veuille en parler avec lui avant une réunion de l’Ordre. Il se doutait bien que le sujet serait abordé pendant une réunion, mais cela devait être important s’il devait lui en parler à part. Peut-être un rapport avec les Horcruxes ? Il essaya de ne pas se torturer l’esprit avec ça, il le saurait bien assez rapidement. Pour s’occuper l’esprit il s’empara du journal qu’il avait mis de côté et le déplia. Une énorme photo prenant les trois-quarts de la première page montrait la marque des ténèbres s’élevant au-dessus d’un petit manoir. En-dessous la légende en gras prenait le reste de la page :

**MINISTRE SCRIMGEOUR ASSASSINÉ !  
BONES NOMMÉE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE PAR LE MAGENMAGOT !**

— Eh bien, je suis désolée d’apprendre que Scrimgeour est mort mais au moins nous n’avons pas perdu le ministère aux mains de Voldemort. Il doit être furieux. Je suis sûr qu’il pensait pouvoir placer un de ces pions à la place.

— En effet, Susan doit être ravie et terriblement inquiète. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler à la rentrée.

— Hum, oui, je lui en parlerais. Sa tante est une femme forte, elle saura prendre les mesures qu’il faut pour remettre le pays à flot et assurer sa sécurité. J’en parlerai aussi avec Dumbledore, histoire d’avoir son avis et peut-être avoir une preuve plus concrète à annoncer à Susan sur la sécurité de sa tante. 

Hermione acquiesça un léger sourire aux lèvres et retourna à son livre. Ron était toujours en train de manger, il devait déjà en être à sa troisième voir quatrième assiette, oublieux de tout ce qu’il l’entourait. Harry soupira, finit son petit-déjeuner, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il monta rapidement les deux étages qui le séparaient de l’entrée derrière la gargouille de pierre, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le directeur. Une fois devant la statue il donna le mot de passe contenu dans la note et monta sur l’escalier en colimaçon attendant que celui-ci arrive en haut de la tour.  
La porte en chêne poli était toujours ornée de son lourd marteau d’airain en forme de griffon. Il s’en approcha pour frapper et annoncer sa présence mais la voix du directeur s’éleva avant qu’il n’ait pu frapper l’invitant à entrer. Il poussa la lourde porte et entra dans le bureau, se retrouvant directement en face du bureau de Dumbledore derrière lequel celui-ci était assis. Harry s’avança dans la pièce saluant le directeur.

— Bonjour Professeur.

— Bonne journée en effet, mon garçon. Un temps merveilleux pour cette fin d’été. Mais viens, assis-toi.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, amusé par le comportement du vieil homme. Leur relation s’était nettement améliorer depuis cette fameuse soirée après le désastre au Département des Mystères et la mort de Sirius. Il avait encore quelque accrochage parfois quand leurs idées divergeaient mais ils travaillaient dessus et cherchaient des solutions ensemble. Le brun aimait ce nouveau tournant entre eux, basé sur la confiance et l’échange. Une fois assis, Fumseck vint se poser sur ses genoux un doux trémolo apaisant et accueillant vibrant dans son sillage. Harry entreprit de caresser le poitrail du phénix tout en redirigeant son regard sur le directeur.

— Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

— En effet, mon garçon. Comment se passe ton entrainement ? Kingsley et Nymphadora avaient l’air particulièrement content de toi la dernière fois qu’ils sont venus.

— Très bien, Kingsley estime mon niveau à celui d’un Auror en formation de dernière année. Il pense que bientôt, peut-être aux alentours de Yule, nous pourrons passer au niveau supérieur. Alastor semblait être d’accord, il compte parler avec Bill pour m’apprendre les runes et les rudiments de la création et du démantèlement des protections entourant un bâtiment ou des objets. J’ai hâte de commencer, cela pourrait être utile pour la chasse au horcruxes ou pour la protection. Et Rogue – Harry ignora le « Professeur Rogue » de Dumbledore - eh bien, disons que l’entente reste tendu mais il est plus clair dans sa pédagogie. C’est déjà ça, on avance plutôt bien.

— J’en suis ravi mon garçon. Sévérus a un passé difficile, tu le sais, l’entente avec ton père était moins qu’amical.

— C’est l’euphémisme du siècle, professeur. Mais je comprends un peu mieux son comportement même si je maintiens que ce n’est pas très adulte de sa part. Au moins il y a des améliorations quand on est seul pour ses cours. Et je reconnais qu’il a un rôle dangereux et important dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. Je l’ai toujours respecté pour ça.

— En parlant de ça, Sévérus a été appelé hier soir par Tom. Et les nouvelles sont pour le moins inquiétante.

Harry vit le directeur prendre plusieurs années devant ses yeux, l’étincelle perpétuelle qui habitait ses yeux céruléens s’était atténuée et était presque indiscernable. Un léger froncement ornait ses sourcils et il semblait se perdre dans les souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

— Professeur Dumbledore ? Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

Le directeur soupira et s’adossa contre son haut fauteuil. Fumseck prit son envole est vint se posé sur le bras de la chaise, un trémolo réconfortant s’échappant en vague essayant de remonter le moral du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci sourit à son familier et le caressa doucement quelque instant avant de répondre à Harry.

— Hier soir, Sévérus a été demandé par Tom d’effectuer un diagnostic pour savoir si un de ses mangemorts était enceint.

Harry releva l’emploi du masculin et devint curieux, il n’était pas au courant qu’il était possible pour un sorcier de porter naturellement un enfant. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Voldemort s’inquiéterait de ce genre de chose parmi ses rangs. A moins que le sorcier en question ne soit un membre de son Cercle Intérieur, ce qui pourrait l’énerver si c’était un sorcier utile à sa cause.

— En quoi cela concernerait Voldemort ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s’inquiéterait d’une chose aussi triviale pour lui. A moins que le sorcier en question soit important à sa cause, il pourrait considérer que sa perte temporaire serait un frein à ses plans.

— Ah, une bonne théorie. Et il aurait sans doute été préférable que cela quelque chose de cette acabit malheureusement c’est bien plus inquiétant que cela. Tom s’est mis en tête qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance à qui que ce soit. En cherchant une solution pour cela il en est venu à la conclusion que seul son héritier serait digne d’être son bras droit.

Harry était atterré. Voldemort ? Se reproduire ? En avait-il même encore les capacités avec son corps ressemblant plus à un serpent qu’un être humain ? Harry tourna presque au vert aux pensées qui le bousculaient dans son esprit. Car si Rogue avait été appelé pour un diagnostic, donc une confirmation ou non, cela voulait dire que Face-de-Serpent avait choisi quelqu’un à qui faire subir – Harry ne doutait pas que même pour ses mangemorts se serait une épreuve à subir – ses outrages.

— Qui ? demanda Harry d’une voix tremblante de dégout.

— Lucius Malfoy, répondit le directeur. Et il a été diagnostiqué positif. Lucius porte l’enfant de Tom.

Harry s’affala lourdement contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant. Dans quoi s’était encore embarqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après les horcruxes, un héritier. Bon l’avantage de ça c’est qu’un enfant ça prenait du temps à grandir. Il ne serait pas un problème avant quelques années mais il plaignait sincèrement cette pauvre âme innocente d’avoir à grandir avec un père pareil ? Mais est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu’il naitrait avec des écailles et pas de nez ? C’était une pensée révoltante et il la chassa immédiatement.

— Harry ?

— Je plains sincèrement Monsieur Malfoy, devoir porter l’enfant de Voldemort…

— D’après Sévérus, il n’en était pas vraiment enchanté. Apparemment, il aurait essayé de faire comprendre à Sévérus qu’il souhaitait de l’aide. Je vais appeler l’Ordre dans quelques jours pour organiser la fuite de Lucius, Sévérus s’organisera avec lui pour le faire sortir de manoir de Tom. Mais j’ai bien peur que l’Ordre ne soit pas très enthousiasme à l’idée que Lucius nous rejoigne.

— Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, Monsieur Malfoy avait beaucoup de pouvoir au sein du Ministère et il a plusieurs fois attenté à ma vie ainsi qu’à ceux de l’Ordre pendant les raids. Il n’a jamais réellement montré qu’il n’était pas totalement du côté de Voldemort. Un tel revirement de situation ne peut être que dû à sa déchéance dans les rangs et à son nouveau statue de poule pondeuse.

— Tu sais que je crois sincèrement que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. Cela pourrait bien être celle de Lucius.

— Vous êtes parfois un peu trop idéaliste, Professeur.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

— Les espérances d’un vieil homme qui a vu trop de malheur certainement. Je suis cependant conscient que Lucius devra faire ses preuves. Mais un enfant magique est une bénédiction dans notre monde Harry. Nous sommes trop peu pour qu’un enfant, quel qu’il soit ne soit pas le bienvenue en ce monde. Peu importe de qui il est issue. Après tout l’âme d’un nouveau-né est l’une des âmes les plus purs en ce monde.

— Je sais. Cet enfant n’a rien fait pour être haït dès sa naissance.

— Lucius aura besoin de personne de son côté lorsqu’il sera parmi nous. Malheureusement, tous ont beaucoup trop enduré pour passer outre aussi facilement et ils ne sont pas aussi idéaliste que moi, ou ne pardonne pas aussi facilement que toi.

— Je suppose que vous voulez que je fasse partie de sa base de soutien et que j’aide à son intégration parmi l’ordre ?

— Tu ne cesseras jamais de m’étonner, mon garçon. Je suis fier du jeune homme que tu es devenu. Je suis certain que tes parents le seraient tout autant sinon plus.

Harry soupira, Dumbledore partait déjà du principe qu’il allait accepter. Et il était difficile d’en démordre quand il jouait sur la corde sensible, le vieux manipulateur sénile.

— Très bien. Mais je veux d’abord parler avec lui avant de me positionner en sa faveur face à l’Ordre, déclara Harry le regard sévère montrant toute sa détermination à ne pas en démordre sur ce point. Ce n’était pas négociable.

— Splendide, s’exclama le directeur. Je t’informerai de son arrivé. Et nous reprendrons nos réunions sur les horcruxes une fois Lucius hors de danger. En attendant, réfléchissons à ce qu’ils pourraient être et à des lieux potentiels. Et nous devons découvrir où Regulus aurait caché le médaillon.

— Le plus logique serait déjà de voir s’il est au Square Grimmaurd. Peut-être même que Kreattur saurait quelque chose ?

— C’est une idée. Je vais demander à Bill de passer au Square avec Kingsley et Tonks pour vérifier l’état des protections avant de nous y aventurer.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Il sourit à Dumbledore, salua Fumseck et sortie du bureau, la tête en ébullition des nouvelles qu’il venait d’entendre. Avec tout ça il avait oublié d’aborder le sujet de la nouvelle ministre de la magie avec le directeur. Mais bon, ça pouvait attendre. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors pour rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l’y attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila !  
N’hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre.  
A bientôt.  
Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Sévérus maudissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tout son cœur. Il se faisait trop vieux pour devoir jouer aux espions dans une nouvelle guerre. Il avait toujours plus ou moins su que ça se reproduirait. Mais il avait bêtement espéré. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à se faufiler dans les quartiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant son absence pour aller sauver un mangemort devenu incubateur à mini Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que celui-ci avait eu un changement de cœur. Il se faisait définitivement trop vieux pour tout ça.

Il vérifia que son sort de désillusion tenait toujours, que son odeur était masqué et ses bruits de pas réduit à néant par un Silencio bien placé, avant de s’avancer plus loin dans le manoir Jedusor. La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Lucius se situait au deuxième étage, près des chambres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sévérus s’était assuré que celui-ci ne soit pas présent dans le manoir avant de ne serait-ce qu’oser s’en approcher. Il espérait que le Mage Noir soit absent suffisamment longtemps pour s’entretenir avec Lucius et si ça se passait bien, le faire sortir d’ici.

Se fondant dans les ombres, le professeur de potion de Poudlard fit lentement et prudemment son chemin jusqu’au deuxième étage. Ce n’était pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était absent qu’il n’y avait pas de mangemort résidant dans la demeure. Les mangemorts échappés d’Azkaban restaient pour la plupart ici, sauf ceux ayant de la famille comme Bellatrix, son mari et le frère de celui-ci qui avait élu domicile chez les Malfoy. Lucius n’avait certainement pas dû être heureux de cet arrangement vu l’inimité qu’il avait avec la sœur de sa chère et tendre épouse.

Prudemment, Sévérus arriva finalement à destination. Il lança une illusion sur la porte pour que personne ne la voit s’ouvrir, même s’il était rare qu’un mangemort ne vienne dans cette partie du manoir, Sévérus préférait prêcher la prudence que l’idiotie, se faire surprendre et mourir dans d’atroces souffrances. Il détourna les sorts de protection sur la porte qu’il relia à un tableau sur le pan de mur à côté de celle-ci et s’introduisit dans la chambre.

Il remarqua tout de suite Lucius assis près de la fenêtre une main sur son ventre, le regard se perdant dans l’étendu noir qu’était le ciel en cette fin d’été. Trop perdu dans ses divagations nocturnes le blond ne l’entendit pas entrer et il sursauta quand le maître des potions s’éclaircit la gorge pour faire connaitre sa présence.

— Sévérus, mon ami ! Je suis heureux de te voir.

— Lucius, le salua sobrement le brun.

Lucius ne se leva pas mais se tourna pleinement vers le nouveau venu, lui accordant toute son attention.

— Je n’étais pas sûr que tu aies compris que je désirai m’entretenir avec toi la dernière fois que tu es venu.

— Comme tu peux le voir, j’avais bien compris ton message. En quoi puis-je t’être utile ? Je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’approuverait pas vraiment ma présence ici et encore moins la requête que tu veuilles me faire. Je me trompe ?

— Pas du tout, mon ami. Pas du tout. Mais assieds-toi donc que je t’explique.

— Fait court Lucius, nous avons peu de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne, il est parti s’entretenir avec les loups-garous pour réaffirmer leur allégeance.

— Eh bien, comme tu as dû le confirmer la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu es au courant que je porte l’héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Lucius marqua un temps d’arrêt, pas sûr de comment continuer cette conversation, il regarda son ami – enfin, il espérait qu’il en soit toujours ainsi même si Sévérus était du côté de Dumbledore – qui semblait aussi stoïque qu’à l’accoutumer, ce fait le fit légèrement sourire mais il se reprit rapidement et repris la parole.

— Je… Je n’ai pas eu le choix. Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’a plus confiance en ma capacité à réussir les missions qu’il me confie et…

Sa voix le lâcha un instant en repensant à ce qu’il avait dû endurer ces derniers temps. Depuis le retour du Mage Noir la vie n’avait plus été aussi douce que la décennie de tranquillité que les Potter avaient octroyé au monde magique avec leur sacrifice. Il inspira profondément, puis se détendit en expirant avant de reprendre. Sévérus n’intervenant pas un seul instant, comprenant sans doute que c’était difficile pour lui de demander de l’aide. Cela faisait, après tout, des années qu’ils se connaissaient tous les deux.

— Il a décidé que puisque je n’étais bon à rien, que j’avais un bon statut et que mon sang était pur, je ferai un bon porteur pour son héritier. Mais… Mais, c’est l’ingrédient qui fait déborder le chaudron Sévérus. J’avais déjà des doutes sur sa stabilité mentale quand il a décidé de s’en prendre à un bébé ! Mais depuis son retour c’est mille fois pire, son obsession avec Potter et sa prise de pouvoir dictatorial qu’il planifie. Ce n’est pas les changements que je voulais pour le monde sorcier. Et maintenant, je porte l’enfant d’un monstre. Un enfant innocent qui ne va servir que de pion à son propre père. Je ne soutiendrai pas plus longtemps cette face de serpent !

Lucius s’affaissa dans son fauteuil, soudainement fatigué. Il porta la main à son visage et se frotta doucement les yeux, essayant d’éloigner l’élan de fatigue qui le prenait. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux qu’il avait fermé et regarda Sévérus, le regard presque implorant.

— J’ai besoin que tu me sortes de là. Je donnerai toute l’aide que je peux à Dumbledore, toutes les informations que j’ai sur les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ce que je peux du moment que moi et mon bébé sommes à l’abri. 

Sévérus ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, essayant certainement de voir si le blond était sincère.

— Et qu’en est-il de Narcissa et Draco ? demanda-t-il sceptique quant au fait que le blond n’ait pas demandé à ce qu’ils soient aussi mis en sécurité.

Lucius eut un rire amère avant de réponde à la question de son ami.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Narcissa est aussi cinglée que sa sœur, et maintenant qu’elles sont réunis c’est presque une torture que d’être dans la même pièce qu’elles. Et Draco, Lucius soupira avant de continuer, Draco n’a d’yeux que pour sa mère et sa tante. Elle l’a toujours tenu éloigné autant que possible de moi en grandissant. Il a grandi en croyant que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait nous apporter une nouvelle ère où les sangs purs règneraient en maitre. J’ai essayé de corriger le tir discrètement autant que j’ai pu. Mais il a toujours été un enfant très influençable. Je l’ai perdu il y a bien longtemps.

— Très bien. Allons-y alors. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. C’est la seule occasion qui se présentera aussi tôt et il est plus facile pour toi de partir maintenant que dans six mois.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien et se levèrent prestement après que le blond ait acquiescé aux paroles du brun, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Lucius suivi Sévérus hors de la pièce après ce celui-ci ait vérifié que la voie était libre. Et ils firent leur chemin jusqu’au hall d’entrée sans encombre. Mais tout se compliqua lorsqu’ils croisèrent trois mangemorts : Rowle, Gibbon et Travers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait peut-être pas encore révélé la condition de Lucius mais il avait mis au courant les mangemorts que Lucius ne devait en aucun cas quitter le manoir et que celui-ci devait être capturé vivant et sans blessure.   
Sévérus jura dans sa barbe et sorti prestement sa baguette. Sa couverture était foutu si ces mangemorts sortaient vivants de leur rencontre. Il lança trois Sectumsempra d’affiler, suivi de Stupéfix. Les trois premiers furent prestement évités, ils allèrent se heurter contre le mur derrière les mangemorts et créèrent une indentation conséquente dans la pierre. Un des Stupéfix rencontra sa cible et Travers fut projeter en arrière sous la force du sort. Les deux autres n’eurent pas le temps de lever le sort qu’ils étaient de nouveau assaillis par une nouvelle volée de sorts. Cette fois Lucius entra aussi dans la danse et réussit à toucher Gibbon dans la jambe, celle-ci éclata sous le Reducto de Lucius et l’homme s’écroula en hurlant de douleur. 

Sévérus et Rowle s’étaient engagé dans un duel rapide de sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres, mais un sort savamment caché derrière un autre eut raison du mangemort. Et un sourire narquois et triomphal orna quelques instants les lèvres du maitre de potion. Un simple sort d’attraction caché derrière un sort qui faisait bouillir le sang eut raison du cœur de Rowle. Pendant que ce dernier s’écroulait mort sur le sol, Lucius avait attiré la baguette de Gibbon d’un Expelliarmus. Il lança ensuite deux Avada Kedavra, tuant sur le coup les deux mangemorts. 

Sévérus et Lucius ne restèrent pas plus longtemps, se doutant que leur duel avait sans doute alerté d’autre mangemort présentement présent au manoir Jedusor. Ils sortirent en courant du l’immense manoir jusqu’au portail délimitant la propriété, qui délimitait aussi les protections de celle-ci et notamment le sort d’anti-transplanage. Heureusement, le terrain n’était pas aussi grand que chez les Malfoy et ils sortirent du champ de protection des sorts au moment même où des mangemorts sortaient à peine du manoir. Sévérus empoigna le bras de Lucius et les fit transplaner.

Ils apparurent tous les deux à bout de souffle devant les grilles de Poudlard. La nuit était noire, le silence presque oppressant après leur échappé-belle. Mais ils étaient tous les deux soulagés de s’en être sorti vivant. Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité. Lucius était, pour une fois, tellement soulagé de voir Poudlard. Ces derniers temps le château avait été la source de ses cauchemars mais aujourd’hui c’était redevenu ce qu’il avait été pendant sa scolarité : un sanctuaire.

Il était fatigué et une nausée terrible l’habitait depuis qu’il avait transplané. Il commençait à avoir la vision trouble, tout tournait autour de lui, par miracle il réussit à saisir le bras de Sévérus pour attirer son attention avant de perdre conscience.

La première chose qu’il constata en se réveillant était qu’il avait dû s’évanouir, puis qu’il était allongé sur quelque chose de relativement confortable. Sûrement un lit. Sa tête le lançait un peu, mais rien d’aussi sévère qu’une migraine fort heureusement. Il entreprit alors d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où il se trouvait avant de se rappeler qu’il était parvenu à s’enfuir avec Sévérus du manoir Jedusor. Il devait donc se trouver à l’infirmerie de Poudlard. Il soupira de soulagement. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il entendit des voix non loin de lui. Celle très reconnaissable de Sévérus, même s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait, une plus féminin, sûrement celle de l’infirmière, et l’autre plus âgé, pas aussi profonde que celle de son ami brun. Certainement Dumbledore.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux qui se posèrent sur le plafond blanc et immaculé de l’infirmerie. Il remarqua que celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Ce qui l’arrangeait fortement, ses yeux s’adaptant plus facilement et n’aggravant pas son mal de tête. Il se redressa lentement pour s’installer contre ses oreillers en position assise. Ce qui attira l’attention des trois autres occupants de la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers les bruits de pas qui approchaient et constata qu’effectivement il avait deviné juste. Sévérus, Pomfresh et Dumbledore arrivèrent près de son lit. L’infirmière ne dit rien mais lança un sort de diagnostic avant de déclarer que tout allait bien et qu’il devait se reposer puis se retira dans ses appartements accolés au bureau de l’infirmerie.

— Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, je suis heureux de vous voir que vous nous avez rejoint dans le monde des conscients, l’accueillit le directeur.

— Bonsoir monsieur le directeur. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m’accueillir au sein du château par les temps qui court.

— Mais c’est tout à fait normal mon garçon, toutes personnes cherchant refuge et repentir est la bienvenue ici. Reposez-vous un peu plus, Pomfresh m’a informé que le transplanage avait été la cause de votre évanouissement. Il est déconseillé de transplaner pendant les trois premiers mois de grossesse, mais je vous rassure tout va bien, aucun dommage n’a été fait. Je vous enverrai un elfe de maison demain matin pour vous conduire jusqu’à vos quartier.

Lucius acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête mais n’ajouta rien. Dumbledore lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s’en alla. Sévérus resta un peu plus longtemps l’informant qu’une réunion de l’Ordre aura lieu le lendemain soir, puis lui aussi lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s’en retourna à ses quartiers dans les donjons. Lucius resta un petit moment assis sur son lit, se posant une multitude de question sur ce qu’il allait devenir maintenant. Finalement, fatigué, il se rallongea et trouva plus rapidement que prévu le sommeil. Demain serait un autre jour, et rien de servait de tergiverser tant que la réunion de l’Ordre ne serait pas passée.

* * * 

Un hurlement de douleur s’éleva dans la nuit. Le petit village situé au pied du grand manoir qui dominait le domaine s’éveilla de peur. Depuis un certain temps il n’était pas inhabituel d’entendre ce genre de cri s’élevé de la grande bâtisse, au début des policiers étaient allé enquêter mais personne n’en était jamais revenu. Depuis personne ne cherchait plus à découvrir ce qu’il s’y passait, les gens du village se contentaient d’essayer d’ignorer les cris autant qu’ils le pouvaient.

Dans le manoir, Voldemort était dans une rage encore jamais vu par ses mangemorts, et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point ils avaient pu subir ses éclats de colère. Mais cette nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien au-delà de sa rage habituelle. Il avait perdu trois mangemorts de second rang et Lucius Malfoy était porté disparu. 

— Qu’on m’amène Narcissa et Malfoy Junior !

— Tout de suite mon seigneur, s’empressa de répondre un mangemort qui s’enfuit en courant de la salle du trône.

Un court instant plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy entra dans la pièce le dos droit et la tête haute, son fils la suivait, tremblant visiblement mais essayant de le cacher. Il était profondément persuadé que sa mère avait raison et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apporterait une nouvelle ère pour le monde sorcier avec les sorciers de leur stature à la place qu’ils leur étaient dû et les autres sang-de-bourbe et autres amis des moldus à leur pied, là où se trouvaient leur place. Toutefois, il n’en restait pas moins terrifier par le sorcier noir au visage si serpentin.

Les deux Malfoy s’avancèrent jusque devant leur Seigneur et s’agenouillèrent, tête baissé présentant leur nuque en signe de soumission à la toute-puissance du sorcier noir devant eux.

— Mon Seigneur, dirent-ils en cœur.

— Narcissa, Draco. Je suis extrêmement déçu par votre famille. Lucius s’est échappé en portant mon héritier. Rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ne pourra rattraper cette erreur de trop. Si ce n’est que par votre vie. Doloris !

Les hurlements de Narcissa s’élevèrent durant de longue minutes sous le sort, puis continuèrent longtemps jusqu’au petit matin où elle finit par rendre l’âme. Les cris de son fils s’élevèrent peu de temps après le début de ceux de sa mère, Voldemort l’ayant confié à d’autre mangemort. Il subit cette séance de torture bien moins longtemps que sa mère et son corps se refroidissait déjà alors que sa mère relâchait son dernier souffle. Voldemort, à présent un peu calmer, donna des ordres bien spécifiques pour disposer des corps et partit s’enfermer dans son bureau pour réfléchir à la suite.

* * * 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le jour pointait à peine mais après une nuit agitée il était impossible pour lui de se rendormir. Sa connexion avec Voldemort avait beau avoir été fermé le plus possible grâce à ses cours d’occlumencie avec Rogue, il n’en restait pas moins capable de ressentir les sauts d’humeur de cette face de serpent. Et cette nuit quelque chose devait s’être passé pour qu’il soit dans une rage qu’il avait encore jamais ressenti.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il était bon pour passer à l’infirmerie pour prendre une potion pour soulager sa tête sinon la journée allait être très très longue. C’est en soupirant qu’il finit par se lever et se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée de cours. Fin prêt, il n’attendit pas ses amis qui devaient sûrement à peine se réveiller – en tout cas pour Hermione – et se dirigea vers le domaine de madame Pomfresh. Les couloirs de l’école étaient déserts et silencieux aussi tôt dans la matinée, ce qui arrangea Harry et sa tête lancinante. Une fois devant les doubles portes de l’infirmerie, il pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce, se faisant le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller quiconque serait présent et se dirigea vers le bureau de l’infirmière. Il frappa doucement sur la porte, le bruit résonnant plus que nécessaire dans le silence religieux de la pièce. Il se retourna pour vérifier que cela n’avait pas réveillé ce qui semblait être le seul occupant de la pièce. Harry ne savait qui se trouvait à l’infirmerie, les rideaux étant tirés autour du lit, mais il espérait vraiment ne pas l’avoir réveiller.

La porte derrière lui s’ouvrit brusquement et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant une madame Pomfresh à peine réveiller mais habiller prête à prendre son poste.

— Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l’honneur d’une visite aussi matinale de votre part ?

— Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, désolé de vous dérangez de si bon matin, mais Voldemort a fait des siennes cette nuit et j’ai un mal de tête à en faire pâlir un fantôme. Vous auriez quelque chose contre la douleur ?

— Bien sûr, suis-moi.

Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers une grande armoire où était entreposée la majorité des potions dont elle avait besoin à l’infirmerie. Elle la déverrouilla d’un coup de baguette et l’ouvrit, farfouilla un instant avant d’en retirer un flacon et de le lui tendre.

— Cul-sec Monsieur Potter. Puis vous vous allongerez le temps que la potion fasse effet.

— Merci madame Pomfresh, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire avant d’avaler sa potion, grimaçant au goût infâme. 

Il alla ensuite s’allonger sous les yeux scrutateurs de l’infirmière s’assurant qu’il fasse ce qu’elle lui avait dit et de se reposer pendant que la potion faisait effet. Il s’allongea donc sur le lit le plus proche après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa robe, et soupira d’aise une fois la tête posée sur l’oreiller. La douleur commençait déjà à s’atténuer et le léger soulagement qu’il ressentit dû être suffisant puisque la prochaine chose dont il fut conscient fut de se réveiller en sursaut suite au bruit du métal sur du métal. Les anneaux des rideaux tirés contre une barre métallique. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit qui l’avait réveillé et se retrouva face à face avec Lucius Malfoy.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans qu’aucun ne prennent la parole. Figés par cette rencontre soudaine. 

— Potter.

— Monsieur Malfoy.

Lucius savait qu’il devait se monter un minimum courtois et poli envers l’ordre et Potter, mais ses différentes rencontres avec l’adolescent n’avaient jusqu’à présent jamais été bienveillantes. Et les seuls choses qu’il savait de lui c’était le peu de chose que le monde sorcier en général connaissait du jeune adolescent. Son fils ne lui en avait pas fait des éloges non plus, parlant d’un gamin pas très intelligent, arrogant et vantard. Jaloux de ce que son fils avait, sur ce point Lucius en doutait fort, il prenait en général avec des pincettes ce que son fils lui rapportait puisque tout était vu du point de vue de sa mère. Il soupira discrètement, fit un signe de tête à l’adolescent assis sur le lit voisin au sien et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l’infirmerie. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien après tout ce qu’il s’était passé hier soir.  
Harry le regarda sortir de la salle principale et soupira. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Lucius Malfoy ce soit déjà sorti des griffes de Voldemort mais cela expliquait la rage de ce dernier. Finalement, il décida que s’attarder ne ferait que rendre la situation plus bizarre qu’elle ne l’était et se rhabilla promptement avant de quitter l’infirmerie. Il serait mieux de revoir et parler avec Malfoy senior quand Albus serait présent. Il finit lentement son chemin jusqu’à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et espérait que la journée soit moins tendu que son début de matinée.

* * *

Lorsque Lucius revint de la salle de bain, Potter était parti. Il ne savait pas s’il devait être soulagé de ce fait ou si cela n’inaugurait rien de bon pour la suite de son séjour ici. Toutefois, il pouvait comprendre le départ du plus jeune, après tout, leurs précédentes rencontres n’avaient jamais été courtoises et maintenant qu’il faisait partie de leur camp, il était obligé que la situation soit un peu compliqué au premier abord.  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant l’elfe de maison qui devait l’accompagner à ses nouveaux appartements, Lucius se rallongea sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et se mit à méditer un peu. C’est alors qu’il cherchait son noyau magique qu’il la ressentit. Cette nouvelle étincelle de magie, elle ne lui appartenait pas et en même temps il pouvait reconnaitre un peu de la sienne dans celle-ci. Curieux, il s’en approcha et finalement c’est lorsqu’il l’effleura de sa propre magie qu’il sut que c’était la magie de son bébé qui se formait. Elle était un mélange de base de la sienne et de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais lentement formait une magie nouvelle, une magie propre à celle de son bébé.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C’était sans doute l’émotion de voir se former la magie de son enfant, de son propre bébé. Lucius n’avait jamais su ce qu’une femme pouvait bien ressentir pendant la grossesse, il n’avait jamais entendu parler du fait qu’elles pouvaient ressentir la magie de leur enfant se former. C’était quelque chose qui n’avait pas de prix. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le lien entre la mère et l’enfant était plus fort que n’importe quel autre lien. L’attachement de Narcissa – qui pourtant n’avait certainement pas la fibre maternelle – à Drago avait été plus fort que son propre lien à son fils.

Lucius sortit de sa méditation et se rendit compte que l’elfe de maison attendait d’avoir son attention. Il se leva et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole.

— Directeur Dumbleedor a demandé à Winky de montrer à Monsieur Malfoy ses quartiers.

— Très bien Winky, je te suis.

Les deux firent alors rapidement leur chemin à travers les couloirs encore désert de Poudlard jusqu’à un tableau au septième étage sur lequel était représenté la Dame du Lac dans la forêt d’Avalon. L’elfe lui indiqua que Dumbleedor avait donné comme mot de passe : étoile du matin, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Lucius mais il ne commenta pas. Une fois dans ses appartements, Winky lui fit savoir que le directeur l’avait assigné à lui et qu’il pouvait l’appeler s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

— Winky, pourrais-tu te rendre à Tissard et Brodette sur le Chemin de Traverse pour me procurer quelques tenues ?

— Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy, Winky peut faire ça.

— Très bien, dit leur de prendre dans ma voute personnelle. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Gringotts pour autoriser le retrait.

Sur ces paroles Winky fit une révérence et s’éclipsa. Lucius reporta son regard sur ses nouveaux quartiers. La salle sur laquelle donnait le tableau d’entrée était la pièce principale qui constituait d’un vaste salon avec un coin cheminée et d’un coin plus petit pour la cuisine. Trois porte donnaient sur la pièce, en les inspectant de plus près il découvrit deux chambres derrières deux d’entre elle et la troisième donnait sur une large salle de bain. Tout était décoré avec goût bien que la gamme de couleur était un peu trop Gryffondor au goût de Lucius. Celui-ci en déduit qu’il devait s’agir d’ancien quartier d’habitation pour les étudiants mariés. Il était courant au Moyen-Âge de se marier jeune, il était donc commun que certains élèves de sixième ou septième année d’avoir une femme et parfois même un enfant. Et au vu des couleurs et de l’emplacement, cela devait être les quartiers des élèves appartenant à Gryffondor. Il était après tout logique de ne pas le placer près des élèves de Serpentard, une bonne majorité étant des enfants de mangemorts. Il aurait été trop dangereux pour lui et son enfant de résider dans les donjons.

Lucius soupira et s’assit. Qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire enfermer ici jusqu’à la fin de la guerre ? Il posa la main sur son ventre encore plat bien que déjà moins ferme qu’à l’accoutumer. Un bébé. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il allait de nouveau être père et qu’en prime il était celui qui allait le mettre à terme. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant et à la fois exaltant à créer et donner la vie. Bien qu’il aurait largement préférer ne pas subir les attentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu exciter à l’idée d’avoir un autre bébé. Il espérait ne pas reproduire les erreurs qu’il avait faites avec Drago. Mais sans Narcissa cela devrait s’avérer plus simple d’élever correctement son enfant. Allait-il avoir une fille ou un garçon ? Celui-ci allait-il être une copie conforme de lui-même ? Du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou un mélange d’eux deux ? En tout cas, il priait tous les Dieux qu’il n’hérite pas de l’aspect serpentin de son père. Lucius eut un frisson de dégoût à cette pensée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour se faire un thé et penser à autre chose. Ces pensées se dirigeaient vers un terrain miné qu’il n’était pas sûr de vouloir explorer pour le moment. Il espérait que la réunion de l’Ordre de ce soir se passe bien. Il savait bien qu’il n’allait pas être accueilli à bras ouvert mais il avait peur que la majorité demande à ce qu’il ne se débarrasse de son enfant. Peut-être aurait-il pu l’envisager il y a encore quelques heures, même si pour un sang-pur comme lui, les enfants étaient quelque chose à chérir et être bénit pour donner naissance le rendait fier. Même si c’était un peu déplacer vu la situation, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’être un minimum. Mais maintenant qu’il avait senti la magie de son enfant se former, c’était impossible pour lui de ne serait-ce qu’envisager que de mettre un terme à sa grossesse. Lucius soupira de nouveau – il avait l’impression de ne faire de ça depuis qu’il était enceint – et se reconcentra sur son thé. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre le résultat de la réunion de l’Ordre.

* * *

Un cri aigu s’éleva dans le silence du parc entourant le château de Poudlard. S’en suivit une longue procession d’élèves curieux mais surtout de professeur inquiet. Dumbledore arriva sur les lieux dans une gerbe de flamme, gracieuseté de Fumseck, qui l’avait téléporté depuis son bureau. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue étaient déjà présent et tentait de mettre de l’ordre dans la pagaille qui s’en était suivi. Les élèves peu scrupuleux de mettre en colère leur professeur de potion tant détesté se calmaient petit à petit et suivaient les directives de leurs professeurs pour retourner dans le château. L’élève inconscient, jusqu’à présent ignoré dès lors qu’ils avaient été certain que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé, si ce n’était qu’une perte de connaissance, était maintenant pris en charge par Hagrid qui se chargea de l’emmener à l’infirmerie.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre et les élèves partis, Dumbledore s’approcha de ce qui avait été la cause de tout se raffut. Devant les grilles fermées de Poudlard s’élevait les corps de Narcissa et Drago Malfoy sur des piques, les deux corps étaient dénudés et mutilés. Dumbledore soupira, cela prévoyait une longue et tortueuse journée. Mais surtout, deux nouvelles vies avaient été prises par cette guerre et cela le rendit triste. C’était toujours une tragédie lorsqu’une nouvelle vie était prise par les atrocités de la guerre. 

— Albus, c’est affreux. Qui a bien pu faire ça ? lui demanda Minerva.

— J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit Tom, ma chère. Lucius est arrivé hier soir avec Sévérus. Je doute que Tom est apprécié de le perdre, répondit-il.

— Mais pourquoi les a-t-il tués ? Ils devaient quand même lui être utile non ? Et puis vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi Lucius était maintenant un résident de Poudlard.

— Ce sera expliquer pendant la réunion de l’ordre de ce soir Minerva.

— Mais qu’en est-il des professeurs n’en faisant pas parti ? Qu’allons-nous leur dire ?

— Tout simplement la vérité ma chère. Lucius a changé de camp et s’est réfugié ici. Sévérus, peux-tu informer Lucius de la mort de sa femme et son fils ? Je vais appeler les Aurors. Minerva, restez ici. Faites en sorte qu’aucun élève ne s’approche. 

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête, acceptant sans mot leur tâche respective. Le directeur appela alors Fumseck pour se rendre plus rapidement dans son bureau et pouvoir appeler les Aurors. La journée allait être longue et fastidieuse.

* * * 

Harry était confortablement installé dans le canapé faisant face à la cheminée dans la salle commune, plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione et Ron se disputaient à côté de lui mais il les avait inconsciemment mis en sourdine. Il avait entendu parler de ce qu’il s’était passé plus tôt ce matin devant les portes de Poudlard. Narcissa et Drago Malfoy avaient été retrouvé mort et méchamment amoché. Il ne savait trop quoi ressentir, Drago avait toujours été un ennuyeux et arrogant camarde de classe. Rien de plus, rien de moins, il se doutait qu’il était devenu un mangemort l’année dernière. Avec son comportement, pour Harry, il était logique qu’un changement majeur de cette ampleur ait eu lieu. Bien que pour Hermione et Ron, il s’imaginait des choses, Harry n’en avait pas démordu, et il avait eu raison. Il aurait préféré avoir tords, Drago était encore jeune et bien trop naïf des réalités de la guerre pour y être mêler. Mais il n’avait aucune influence sur la vie de l’autre. Et aujourd’hui celle-ci avait pris fin de la pire des manières.

— Je me demande ce qu’il est advenu de Lucius ?

Les parole d’Hermione le sortir de ses pensées. C’est vrai qu’il n’en avait pas encore parlé avec eux. Il avait appris à ne pas leur parler tout de suite des décisions qu’il avait à prendre afin que celle-ci soit mûrement réfléchit. Hermione avait tendance à être sans relâche quand elle avait un point de vue différent du sien et qu’elle savait qu’il était encore indécis sur la marche à suivre. Du coup, sa décision n’était pas entièrement la sienne et il finissait toujours par culpabiliser de n’avoir su prendre une décision seul. Après tout, il était celui qui était en ligne de front dans cette guerre. La prophétie le désignait pour tuer Voldemort, il se devait d’être à la hauteur du rôle qu’on lui avait imposé. Il voulait pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille, libre de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Tom Jedusor. Il se devait de prendre ses responsabilités dans cette guerre. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix pour survivre mais surtout pour vivre plus tard.

— Il est ici.

Trois mots. Trois mots qui jetèrent un silence de mort sur ses deux amis. Il tourna la tête vers eux, bien trop confortable pour se tourner complètement vers eux et perdre le peu de confort qu’il avait pour une conversation qu’il savait allait être tendu et difficile.

— Il est où ? s’écria Ron.

— Moins fort ! le gronda Hermione en lui frappant l’arrière du crâne. Tu veux que tout le monde t’endente ? Réfléchit un peu avant de l’ouvrir pour une fois !

— Du calme les gars, soupira Harry. J’ai dit qu’il était ici. Il est arrivé la nuit dernière.

— Mais… mais… mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ?! demanda Ron.

— Il est censé être du côté de Voldemort, pourquoi serait-il venu à Poudlard ?

Harry les regarda tour à tour, il appréhendait un peu de leur dire ce qu’il se passait, il avait une idée de ce que serait la réaction de Ron, bien qu’il puisse parfois surprendre. Par contre, Hermione était la carte imprévisible, sa réaction pouvait être positive comme négative, on savait jamais vraiment quand une nouveauté du monde magique était révélé. Et le fait qu’il existe des potions pour faire tomber les hommes enceints, et qu’en prime Lucius le soit de Voldemort, disons que c’était un terrain inconnu et qu’Harry appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Il avait lui-même été choqué, même si inconsciemment il avait été ravi d’apprendre qu’il serait possible pour lui de fonder la famille qu’il avait toujours rêvé d’avoir.

— Eh bien…

— Au fait, Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit ce dont vous aviez parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore la dernière fois qu’il t’a convoqué dans son bureau.

Harry soupira. Il fallait qu’elle fasse le rapprochement. En même temps c’est d’Hermione qu’il s’agit. La sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Il aurait été étrange qu’elle ne fasse pas le lien.

— Il m’a convoqué pour me tenir au courant de la situation. Apparemment Voldemort – tremblement de Ron – aurait décidé d’avoir une arme malléable et à sa disposition. 

— Une arme ? Quel genre d’arme ? Malléable ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? l’interrompit Ron.

— Ca veut dire que c’est quelque chose que tu peux modifier comme tu le veux, sauf si on parle d’une personne et dans ce cas ça veut dire que c’est quelqu’un qui est facilement influençable. Dans tous les cas c’est une terrible nouvelle ! On parle de quel genre d’arme Harry ?

— Un bébé.

Il n’y avait franchement pas d’autre moyen d’annoncer ce genre de chose. Voldemort décidant d’avoir un bébé, c’était de l’ordre de l’impensable et maintenant il devait faire avec la situation.  
Un silence de mort s’était une nouvelle fois abattue, Harry se préparait pour la tornade de question qui allait s’abattre sur lui. Mais il fut surpris lorsque le seul mot qui sorti de ses amis fut un silencieux : quoi ? Il sourit, amusé par l’air ébahit de ses deux compères et commença son explication. Etonnement, il ne fut ni interrompu ni questionné et le silence qui suivit la fin de son explication ne présageait rien de bon.  
Ron s’évanoui une fois qu’il fut sur d’avoir bien tout compris et Hermione affichait un air dégoûté. De quoi, Harry n’en était pas encore sûr.

— C’est dégoûtant ! s’exclama-t-elle. Voldemort, avoir un bébé ? C’est dégoûtant !

Harry souffla, il avait eu peur un instant.

— Mais… Mais comment c’est possible ? Je veux dire… ce genre de magie, c’est une question de métamorphose non ? Mais ça voudrait dire remplacer des parties internes pour pouvoir créer ce qui est nécessaire à la création et à la survie d’un bébé. Mais dans ce cas, quels organes sont remplacés ? Il faut qu’il soit proche de l’inutilité ou qu’on n’ait pas forcément besoin d’en avoir pour survivre parce que sinon ça mettrait en danger le porteur et le futur bébé… Peut-être un rein ou l’appendice. Du moment qu’on garde un rein, le deuxième n’est pas nécessaire et l’appendice est retiré quand quelqu’un a l’appendicite. Mais est-ce que deux organes suffisent ? 

Hermione devint pensive et silencieuse en pleine réflexion sur le rouage de ce genre de magie. Harry éclata de rire, de soulagement et d’amusement. Au final, c’était une réaction parfaitement digne d’Hermione, de Ron aussi d’ailleurs. Il décida de ne pas l’interrompre dans ses réflexions, attendant qu’elle lui pose vraiment une question si elle le désirait. Et Ron reprendrait bien vite connaissance, il ne s’en faisait pas pour ça. Il replongea alors dans ses pensées. Après tout, il savait que sa rencontre fortuite du matin avec Lucius Malfoy n’avait pas été des plus amicales bien qu’elle soit resté dans les limites du cordiale et de la politesse. L’échange n’en avait pas été moins froid et moins tendu. Or, s’il devait prendre sa défense pendant la réunion de l’Ordre de ce soir, il allait devoir s’ouvrir un peu plus avec l’homme et l’accueillir parmi eux. Il appréhendait vraiment, ne sachant non plus comment le blond allait se comporté avec lui. Il espérait que le professeur Dumbledore aide un peu. Mais il en doutait, l’homme était bien trop ouvert au pardon et parfois trop amical avec tout le monde. Ce qui n’était pas toujours bien reçu. Il supposait qu’il n’avait plus qu’à attendre et voir comment cela allait se dérouler. Et puis tout se compliquait toujours quand il réfléchissait trop pour ce genre de situation. Autant il avait appris à réfléchir avant d’agir pour ce qu’il était de combattre autant parfois il était préférable de laisser faire les choses. Il finit donc par se détendre tranquillement devant le feu, le murmure joyeux de la salle commune un agréable bruit de fond lui faisant oublier la situation difficile dans lequel se tenait le monde sorcier.

* * * *

Harry se tenait devant la gargouille attendant qu’elle ait fini de se déplacer pour qu’il puisse passer. Il avait finalement reçut l’invitation de Dumbledore à venir à son bureau pour discuter avec Lucius Malfoy. Il était nerveux mais déterminer à essayer que la rencontre se passe bien. Il monta l’escalier et frappa trois fois à la porte avant d’entendre l’invitation du directeur à entrer.

— Bonsoir, Harry, mon garçon. 

— Bonsoir professeur, Monsieur Malfoy.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Potter.

L’ambiance était clairement tendue. Lucius avait semble-t-il fait l’effort de ne pas l’appeler uniquement par son nom de famille. Mais cela restait trop formel et pesant. Il soupira intérieurement et décida qu’il avait donc à faire le premier pas pour rendre leurs interactions moins laborieuses.

— Harry, déclara-t-il à l’adresse du blond.

— Pardon ?

— Vous pouvez m’appeler Harry, Monsieur Malfoy. Après tout, nous faisons à présent partie du même camp. Et mes professeurs m’appellent assez comme ça en classe pour que cela devienne lassant à la longue, expliqua-t-il en riant légèrement.

— Très bien, je suppose que vous pouvez m’appeler Lucius alors.

Harry lui fit un sourire sincère, content que son offre de paix ait été acceptée. Cela montrait aussi que le blond était conscient qu’il allait aussi devoir faire des efforts de son côté. Peut-être que le fait qu’il soit enceint le rendait plus prompt à relativiser les choses et prendre de meilleurs décisions pour l’avenir de son enfant. Après tout, Harry était conscient que les enfants étaient chéris dans le monde sorcier. Il se doutait que Malfoy, bien que dégoûter de l’autre père, allait aimer cet enfant et tout faire pour sa protection. C’était quelque chose d’intrinsèque aux sorciers, leur nombre étant largement inférieur aux moldus, après les deux guerres – contre Grindelwald puis la première contre Voldemort – il était d’autant plus important de protéger la nouvelle génération.

— Viens donc nous rejoindre Harry, assieds-toi. 

Dumbledore lui offrit un large sourire, le vieil homme était visiblement ravi de la tournure des évènements. La réunion commençait à peine et l’atmosphère semblait déjà moins pesante. Harry s’assit donc sur le siège en face du bureau et à la droite de Lucius Malfoy. Il regarda le blond une seconde avant de reporter son regard sur Dumbledore.

— Avant toute chose, Harry, je suppose que tu as entendu ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin ?

— Oui professeur, vous savez que ce genre de chose reste rarement secret ici.

— Ah ah, en effet mon garçon, en effet. Cela reste toutefois une effroyable nouvelle. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous Lucius. Je vous présente mes condoléances pour la perte de votre femme et votre fils.

— Merci monsieur le directeur. Toutefois, j’avais perdu ma femme et mon fils il y a des années de cela aux mains des croyances du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je vous présente aussi toutes mes condoléances

— Merci…, Harry. 

Harry hocha simplement la tête en réponse et reporta son regard sur le directeur. Celui-ci leur souriait, ses yeux bleus pétillants. Le brun avait toujours détesté ce regard, il était impossible de ne serait-ce que d’avoir une idée de ce que recelait les pensées de l’homme dans ces moment-là. Il soupira et s’apprêta à demander au directeur ce qu’il allait se passer à présent quand il le devança.

— Bien, mes garçons.

Les deux « garçons » grimacèrent de concert à l’appellation que le directeur leur avait affublé mais se retinrent de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Lucius, Harry a émis le souhait de discuter plus avant avec vous avant de vous accorder son soutien pour votre intégration dans l’Ordre. Vous vous doutez bien, que au vue de la situation, plus vous avez de soutien mieux ça sera face aux autres et Harry a un certain poids auprès des membres. Je vous laisse donc discuter un peu tous les deux.

Sans rien ajouter d’autre ni leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore se leva et sorti de son bureau. Le silence s’abattit comme une chape de plombs sur les deux occupants restant. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne savant pas trop commencer une discussion qui promettait d’être difficile. Harry soupira, vaincu par la fourberie du directeur.

— Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’ils nous laissent seul quand je lui ai fait ma requête. Ce vieux fou manipulateur trop confiant.

Lucius esquissa rapidement un sourire aux paroles du brun qu’il cacha bien vite.

— Sa foi en la seconde chance de chacun m’a toujours énervé. Il est bien trop positif comme homme. Ce n’est franchement pas humain.

Harry émit un petit rire surpris.

— Si ce n’était que ça, son regard pétillant est d’un agacement ! s’exclama-t-il.

— En effet, je me suis toujours dit qu’il manigançait quelque chose quand il a ce regard.

— Il y a de forte chance, c’est presque impossible pour lui de ne pas prévoir la réaction ou les actions des gens autour de lui. Il s’améliore cela dit, il essaye de partager un peu plus le fardeau de cette guerre.

— Avec vous ? demanda le blond

— Entre autre. Mais il s’ouvre aussi un peu plus avec l’Ordre. Vous le verrez peut-être aux prochaines réunions.

— Réunion auxquels je ne peux participer que si j’ai votre soutien de ce que j’ai compris, rétorqua un peu amèrement le blond.

— Non. Vous pourrez y assister même sans mon soutien, il vous sera juste un peu plus difficile d’acquérir leur confiance. Même avec le soutien de Dumbledore. Sa capacité à accorder une deuxième chance à tous ceux qui le souhaite vient lui mordre les fesses. Les autres auront bons lui faire confiance, ils sont tout aussi septique que moi quant à la capacité de rédemption que tout un chacun. Et même si je suis d’accord pour accorder une seconde chance au gens j’ai besoin d’avoir des preuves de leur bonne volonté à changer.

— Donc si je suis bien votre résonnement, vous voulez des preuves de ma bonne foi à changer de camp.

— C’est un peu ça oui.

— J’ai tout perdu Potter. Ma femme, mon fils, ma dignité et même mon corps me trahi en accueillant un enfant. Et vous doutez encore de ma bonne foi à détruire cet homme qui n’en est plus vraiment un et qui m’a tout prit.

Lucius n’avait pas élevé la voix une seule fois tout au long de sa tirade mais Harry pouvait voir la lueur de désespoir, de fatigue et de rage dans ses yeux mercure. Ce fut ça plus que ces paroles qui finir de le convaincre de donner sa chance à l’homme. Après la vision, la mort de Narcissa et Drago Malfoy. Harry n’avait pas de raison de ne pas croire ce que le blond lui disait. Il lui fit un petit sourire accueillant.

— D’accord. Bienvenue dans l’ordre Monsieur Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques en commentaire ou en MP.  
A bientôt mes petits loups !


End file.
